Cable/lead insertion units are in particular used for Ex insertions, for example to guide cables or leads into terminal boxes, junction boxes, lamp housings, command elements, measuring instruments or the like. A corresponding cable/lead insertion unit has at least one insertion sleeve for insertion into the corresponding housing opening of the wall surface, a bearing flange at least in places protruding radially outwards from this insertion sleeve, a clamp part, in particular, screwable onto the insertion sleeve in the direction of the bearing flange, and a fastening portion of the insertion sleeve situated opposite the clamp part. The insertion sleeve is inserted into the corresponding housing opening until the corresponding bearing flange abuts at the rim of the opening. In conjunction with the insertion, for cable/lead insertion units known from praxis, the fastening portion is screwed together with a corresponding thread, which is configured in the wall opening. The cables/leads are clamped within the insertion sleeve with the aid of the corresponding clamp part, for example, via iris-shaped clamping lamellae or the like. At the same time, the clamping of the cables/leads within the insertion sleeve results in a corresponding strain relief.
Disadvantageous for this cable/lead insertion unit known from praxis is that a corresponding fastening of the insertion unit within the wall opening takes place via a thread. Such threads have to be manufactured using high precision and, moreover, require a twisting of at least the insertion sleeve in relation to the housing wall. This is relatively time consuming, in particular for a plurality of cable/lead insertion units, which are potentially used for the corresponding housing. Especially in areas with potentially explosive atmosphere, higher requirements apply to such threads for being able to use corresponding electrical devices in areas with potentially explosive atmospheres.